The Lettix Club In A Different Dimension Episode 1 English Dub
by LoveKiller66
Summary: This is a story I created back in the Summer of 2015 but I stopped writting more episodes about this crossover due to my issues with School and home stuff. I don't own the TMNT but I own the Lettix Club which has my main six Fay, Avalanna, Penelope, Kyla, Selleia and Smaragda. I hope you enjoy it.


There was a night in Fay's house in Gardenia, she was writting a letter to her friends Avalanna, Smaragda, Kyla, Selleia and Penelope that she's going to discover the portal which she found under her house which she will try the portal if it works. Fay then left the letter on the table and run down stairs to try the portal if it works. Fay turned on the portal and the portal shown an another Dimension. Fay went across the portal and the portal closed when Fay went across the other dimension. Fay got shocked and said on how she would leave from the dimension which she went across and then she looked around the city. She metioned that she might be in the New York City.

Fay:"This place might be the New York City but how will I go back home?"

Fay then started to walk until Raphael appeared in front of Fay.

Fay:"Ah! *shocks* What the?... But how?..."

Raphael:"Who are you girl? I don't think if I ever saw you in the city."

Fay:"Um do you know that you are a mutant?"

Raphael:"Yes I do and do you know that you might be by the footclan's side?"

Fay:"Excuse me I don't know on what are you talking about but I have to go and find my way around."

Raphael:"You're a lier! You pretent that you are not by the footclan's side but you are!"

Fay:"I'm gonna show you who's the lier! Magic Lettix! Charmix!"

Fay transformed in her Magic Charmix/Winx transformation because she's able to transform in every new and previous transformation that she wants to transform.

Raphael:"So you are a fairy huh? Well time for me to fight you!"

Fay:"Not if I'll try to defeat a mutant turtle like you! Purple Stars Attack!"

Raphael avoided to Fay's Purple Stars Attack and he runned closer to her and Fay flies up but Raph catches her foot for pulling her down.

Raphael:"Do you think you might go far with the flying?

Fay:"Leave my foot now! Ah!"

Raphael pulled Fay down.

Fay:"Purple Blast!"

Fay hit Raph with her purple blast and Raph got up and tried to hit Fay and Fay protected her self because of her fear that Raph might hit her.

Fay:"Purple Shield *Fay protects her self from Raph*"

Raph:"That's it! This has to stop!"

Fay:"You're saying this for playing a joke on me and hit me. So no! I will not gonna trust you!"

Raph:"Okay girl. Just stop that shield protection you do and let's try to meet with each other in a normal way. I promise I will not gonna try to joke you."

Fay:"*Left her shield* Okay! But keep your promise!"

Raph:"Okay. So let's try to meet with each other. I'll start first. My name is Raphael but you can call me Raph. I'm 15 years old, I'm a ninja and of course I'm a mutant. I also have my three brothers Leo, Mikey and Donnie. Together we are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. What about you girl?"

Fay:"Well, my name is Fay, I'm 15 years old, I'm the fairy of the Purple Stars and Darkness, I can transform in every new and previous fairy transformations that I want to transform, I have my friends Avalanna, Smaragda, Kayla, Selia and Penelope. Together we are the Lettix Club and I'm the leader of our club. And of course I come from a different dimension."

Raph:"Wait. You are coming from a different dimension?"

Fay:"Yes. But it's a long story on how I came to your dimension I mean world... but I don't know on how to return to my world."

Raph:"Don't worry. You might return to your world on someday. But come on let's go back to the hideout. There you gonna meet my family and my friends."

Fay:"Okay. But where is the hideout we said?..."

Raph:"You'll see!"

Raphel took Fay to the hideout and met with Raph's family and friends.

Raph:"Guys there's a new girl on which I met while I was in the surface."

Fay:"Hello. It's nice to meet you both. Don't worry I'm not evil. I'm just a girl who's a fairy and I come from another world. And that happened just because I turned a portal on which was under my house in Gardenia and then I just came across your world and poof! I'm here."

Mikey:"That sounds cool!"

Leo:"Mikey let the girl to continue."

Mikey:"Okay."

Fay:"My name is Fay and I'm the fairy of the Purple Stars and Darkness. Also, I am a princess. That's all about me."

Leo:"Nice to meet you too Fay."

Mikey:"Yes it's nice to meet you Fay. I will show you our house. Come on don't be shy."

Fay:"Okay. I'm coming."

Raph:"Oh Fayly."

Mikey took Fay to show her all the parts of the hideout. She also met with Master Splinter and she also met with Kitty.

Master Splinter didn't got mad at Raph for bringing Fay in the hideout and explaining about her. Also... Fay met with Donnie, April and Casey too.

Mikey:"So Fay. Do you like the place?"

Fay:"Of course I do. Thanks for showing me the place Mikey. Now I have to go."

Mikey:"Your welcome Fay."

Raph:"Wait where are you going?"

Fay:"I have to go. I can't stay with you because I think you can't let me to live with you."

Raph:"Wait of course you can. You are welcome to live with us. So... What do you think?"

Fay:"Uh... Okay... So... Yes... But I will sleep on the couch!"

Raph:"So does that mean?"

Fay:"Yes Raphael. I will live with you."

Raphael:"Yes!"

Mikey:"Raph why are you glad of Fay to live with us? Hm?..."

Raph:"It's logic of me to be glad for Fay to live with us because she doesn't know on where should she will live in the surface."

Mikey:"No you might like her this is why you do this!"

Raph:"What!?"

Fay:"Huh?"

Raphael thrown Mikey down!

Raph:"You wanted to throw your foolishness."

Mikey:"You love Fay! Say it!"

Raph:"Grrrrrr"

Fay:"STOP IT! Raph leave Mikey alone and don't pay attention to him. So you gonna stop."

Leo:"What's wrong with you two guys?"

Fay:"Long story."

Leo:"Mikey why you wanted to throw your foolishness to Raph once again?"

Mikey:"But he likes Fay! Don't you see him! He's blushing!"

Leo:"Mikey stop this please. Raph? May I'll talk to you privy?"

Raph:"Yes I'm coming."

Then Raphael and Leonardo were alone in Leo's room and they were talking about Raphael's feelings for Fay.

Leo:"So Raph. Mikey said that you like Fay. Is that true?"

Raph:"I don't believe I'm saying this but yes. I like Fay. She's an awesome person, she has so many abilities and she's acting a little bit like me. And also I like her hair and her eye colours. They suit her much. Also the purple and the black colours are suit her so much. But she's so sweet and beautiful. I feel like I'm love with her."

Leo:"Understood. But don't worry I will not gonna tell it to her or to everyone. It's in your hands to tell to Fay on how you feel for her. But do it when you're ready."

Raph:"Thanks bro."

Leo:"No problem."

Then Raph went to Fay.

Raph:"Uh... Fay there's something I need to tell you."

Fay:"What is it Raph?"

Raph:"Well... I... I... You see I..."

Fay:"Ssh...*whispers* shut up and let's go outside."

Fay and Raph went outside of the hideout.

Fay:"I have to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you with my powers and I'm also sorry for not having a good behavior to you when you came in front of me. And I'm also sorry for the fight that we had."

Raph:"No it's my fault. I'm really sorry for believing that you are by the footclan's side and I'm also sorry for the fight too."

Fay:"Well I also have to confense something else too."

Raph:"What is this?"

Fay:"I like you."

Raph:"What? You do?"

Fay:"Yes I do."

Raph:"Well I also have to confense my feelings for you too. Well you're beautiful and sweet, the black and purple colours are suit you, you're an awesome person with great abilities, you act a bit like me and your haircolour and eye colours are suit you so much. Plus I like you too."

Fay:"Oh Raph thank you so much. Now I really want to give you something."

Fay kisses Raph and Raph feld enchanted.

Raph:"Ohhh a beautiful girl just kissed me... Awwwww."

Fay smiled at Raph.

Raph:"YEEESSSSSS THIS WAS AWESOME!"

End of episode.


End file.
